


100 Winter Prompts 2018

by TheVoicelessRomantic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Sharing Clothes, Snowball Fight, mechanic Archie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoicelessRomantic/pseuds/TheVoicelessRomantic
Summary: Prompt requests I received on Tumblr from the 100 Winter Prompts list. All are of varying lengths.





	1. Prompt #5: Your car slid into a snowbank and I'm the mechanic who comes to tow you

“Yes, mom. The tow truck is on its way. Yes. Alright, I’ll see you soon.” Veronica hangs up the call with her mother and leans against the side of her car. She didn’t think the roads were that bad. If she’d known, she would have saved herself a considerable amount of time, money and embarrassment by staying home.  


Now, she has to face the mechanic who was coming to pull her out; no doubt someone from high school she hadn’t seen in years. This was not the impression she wanted to give when she finally came back to Riverdale.  


She turns her head when she hears the rumble of a large truck come around the corner and slow to a stop on the other side of the road. She can’t see his face, but the build is oddly familiar.  


“Archie?”  


“Veronica?”  


It is him. Archie Andrews. High school football star, the pride of Riverdale, and tortured musician. He was damn good at football and not half bad at the whole music thing either. She wonders if that ever worked out for him.  


“What are you doing here?” Archie jogs towards her and she’s surprised and delighted to see that he looks just as good as he did when they were teenagers. Maybe even better.  


“I’m back to visit my parents for Christmas.” She says, squinting up at him. He’s still taller than her.  


“I’m guessing the icy roads kinda delayed those plans, huh?” He’s observing the car carefully, walking around it, peering under it from all sides and angles. She has no idea what he’s looking for but his ass looks great in the Levi’s he still wears so she simply admires the fabulous view.  


She toughs out the cold for a while but when she starts shivering, Archie tells her to get in the truck and turn the heat up.  


“There’s some soup in my lunchbox. Help yourself!” Veronica is touched. Archie was always a good guy. He was kind, hardworking, compassionate, chivalrous. Not to mention devastatingly good looking.  


Every once and a while, he’ll look up from where he’s hitching the tow up to her car to shoot her a grin. It’s boyish and carefree. It reminds Veronica of everything she misses about Riverdale.  


She’s lost in thought when the door opens and Archie breezes in with a gust of cold air. His cheeks, nose, and ears are all a fiery red to match his hair.  


“All set! We’ll drop it off at the garage and then I’ll take you home.” He’s true to his word. After her car is in the competent hands of one of Archie’s mechanics, he drives her home in his own truck. He pulls up to the Pembroke and parks.  


“Well, I guess this is it.” Veronica says, folding her leather gloved hands in her lap. She’s stalling because she doesn’t want to leave. She’d felt something on the way over. The tiniest rush of feeling for the red-haired man sitting next to her.  


“I guess it is.”  


Veronica sighs, and mumbles a thank you, before opening the door and getting out. She grabs her bag and moves to close the door but before she can, Archie is getting out of the truck and jogging around to her side.  


“Veronica!”  


“Yes?”  


“Would you like to grab a drink later tonight?”  


She smiles, “Archie Andrews, I would be delighted.”


	2. Prompt #15: I'm having a snowball fight with my friend in the park and I hit you instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.

It all starts when Sweet Pea lobs a snowball at the back of Reggie’s head. From there, it’s all out war.

Sides are quickly taken and Pickens Park becomes a frenzy of flying snow and laughter, with the occasional cuss or declaration of pain thrown in. But it’s the closest they’ve all felt to each other since…well, since ever. It’s amazing what can happen in a year, Veronica thinks as she hides behind a tree. 

Veronica’s throwing snowballs left and right but none of them are doing much damage. It’s not that she can’t throw, because she can, it’s just that she doesn’t really get a lot of practice. So the next one she throws has to be a real doozy. 

Somehow, she and Archie ended up on opposing sides. She doesn’t remember how because she’d been standing right next to him when it all started. 

His red hair gives her an easy point of reference though, even covered in snow. She can see Sweet Pea standing beside him and so she packs some snow into a nice, round ball with her gloved hands and winds up. 

At the last second, after the snowball’s left her hand, Sweet Pea dodges another one from a different angle and Veronica’s hits Archie smack dab on the side of the face. 

Everyone stops. Frozen in many interesting positions, their friends watch as Archie slowly turns around to face Veronica, who’s frozen as well, with her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles. 

“I’m sorry, Archiekins. That was met for Sweet Pea. But he moved.” Archie wipes the snow from his face and reaches down with one hand to scoop up more snow. 

He’s grinning but it’s mischievous and Veronica doesn’t trust him. At all. She backs up slowly, arms raised but she’s smiling too. 

Archie gets closer and Veronica’s back hits the General Pickens statue and she has nowhere to go. Archie towers over her and for a split second, she thinks he might actually throw the snowball at her. She’s pleasantly surprised when he kisses her instead. 

“That was not what I was expecting.” She murmurs, but she hasn’t opened her eyes completely yet so she doesn’t see Archie raise his hand so he can smash the snow over her head. 

Veronica blinks rapidly and smacks Archie’s shoulder in mock offense. But she can’t be mad at him. Not really. He’s too damn adorable. So she kisses him again. 

As he pulls away, grinning, and says, “All’s fair in love and war, Ronnie.”

"Indeed it is, Archiekins. Indeed it is."


	3. Prompt #24: I'm absentmindedly making snowflakes in class and you're the nerd who can't quit glaring at me every time you hear my scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by fredheads on Tumblr.

If Veronica hears those scissors one more time, she’s gonna start screaming. 

Archie Andrews has made it his mission to annoy the ever-living shit out of her whenever he gets the chance. This means tapping his fingers against his desk, humming obnoxiously when they were supposed to be quiet, and checking her out super suggestively. 

Veronica hates that the last one doesn’t bother her as much as it should. 

Today, however, he was getting into the Christmas spirit by making little snowman and Christmas trees out of construction paper. 

He’s been cutting for what feels like hours now and Veronica is just about to turn around and give him a piece of her mind when the bell rings and they’re free to go. Saved by the bell, she thinks as she begins packing up her things. 

Archie is lingering, which he never does, and Veronica almost asks him what’s up when Betty appears beside her and diverts her attention. 

Later on, as she’s shoving her books in her locker, something slips out and flutters to the ground. She bends over to pick it up and her heart flutters just the tiniest bit when she recognizes what it is. 

An intricately cut, slightly crumpled paper snowflake. 

She smiles down at it and tucks it into her locker door and as she looks up, notices that Archie is at his locker across the hallway, watching her. 

They share a smile and part ways but Veronica thinks maybe Archie Andrews isn’t as bad as she thought he was.


	4. Prompt # 13: My family invites you to join our holiday meal as an obvious set up and I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.

In retrospect, Archie should have known something was up when his dad insisted on asking Veronica over for Christmas dinner. He and Veronica had had this weird, will-they-won’t-they thing going on since high school. The attraction was there and fully reciprocated by both sides, but neither of them had ever acted on it. They flirted and bantered back and forth, but nothing ever became of it. 

Now here they are, sitting next to each other awkwardly as dinner’s being plated. He knows Betty sat them next to each other on purpose but he can’t even be mad because Veronica smells so good. But that’s creepy so Archie doesn’t think any more on it. 

“So, Veronica, are you seeing anyone back in New York?” Archie nearly chokes on his asparagus and begins to cough. Once he can breathe again, he shoots his mother a glare across the table. 

Veronica, however, is smooth in her reply, “No, I’ve been on a few dates, but nothing serious.” 

“What a coincidence, V, Archie isn’t seeing anyone either.” Betty chimes in and Archie wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

Veronica turns to him, “Really? That’s hard to believe, Archiekins. You’re a catch.” 

“Just haven’t found the right person, Ronnie. I guess I’ll have to keep looking.” 

She looks at him, her eyes earnest, “Not too far, I hope.”


	5. Prompt # 72: You're cold so I give you my jacket/sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.

It is until they get outside that Veronica realizes she’s severely underestimated the cold today. All she has on is a thin sweater over a lace camisole. Stylish? Of course. Practical? Not so much. 

When she’d offered to accompany Archie on Vegas’ after school walk, she’d had a very clear picture of how the rest of the afternoon would go. Fred wouldn’t be home for a few hours anyway and her parents were in the city plotting God knows what, so they would have the house all to themselves. No risk of getting caught or being interrupted. 

She did not factor getting frostbite and freezing to death into her plans. 

“You cold, Ronnie?” 

“I’m o-okay, Archiekin-kins.” Archie Andrews is a lot of things, but he’s not an idiot. Well, most of the time. 

“Ronnie, your lips are blue.” Archie shrugs out of his Letterman and drapes it over her shoulders. Veronica is shocked by how warm it is and immediately slides her arms into the too big sleeves and wraps it tighter around her. 

“What about you?” She asks him, but Archie smiles and kisses her forehead. 

“I’m hot, it’s all good.” Veronica smiles and they walk in silence for a few more minutes before turning around and heading back towards his house. 

Once they’re inside, Veronica pulls him upstairs. 

“Thanks for the jacket, Archiekins, but there are more entertaining ways to warm me up."


End file.
